Angel's Wounds
by KHchick101
Summary: Fanelia's been victorious in their most recent battle with Basrum. Unfortunately, someone is wounded and just seeks solace in his love that lives so far away. Post Anime.


I did this as a part of a contest of DA, and just realised I never uploaded it here! Shame on me! The image belongs to the user Kadane, with her amazingly awesome skills!

It came out of nowhere. The two year anniversary of the completion of the rebuilding of Fanelia had come, and the city was celebrating. Defenses were null, and everyone was distracted.  
A perfect time for Basram to strike.  
It had been four years since the end of the great war, and the warriors of Fanelia were still in great shape. Especially our favorite King who trained daily to keep his mind of off the beauty he let go. The battle lasted through the night, and into the next day. Although Fanelia was caught off guard, an army led by Allen Schezar does not lose easily.  
It was late in the evening. Snow fell softly as the sounds of shouts and clanging of metal disappeared into the distance. Van focused on the crunching snow under his feet as he walked away from the battle, away from his home, his friends. It didn't matter anymore, none of it did. If he had gone back in as soon as he had realized his injury, maybe the healer could have helped him. But to Van, who was already suicidal, seeing his beloved Hitomi was much more important. Blood gushed from the monstrous stab wound in his abdomen and dripped to stain the pristine white on the ground.  
"We should have never parted." The king lamented. "How are you now? Have you thought of me? Do you remember me? Do you still…love me?" He reached the edge of a large field. Away from Fanelia, away from the trees. "Can I see you? Will you let me? Hitomi…Hitomi…" With her name on his breath, he crumbled to the ground. His body was cold as ice, his pulse sounding his ears. Blackness crept on his senses and he tasted blood on his lips. With a weak hand, he clutched the pendant around his neck and prayed.  
"One last time. Take me to her."  
His eyes closed as his body was lifted into the air and the hot wind caressed him.  
When he landed, he found himself in the track that he first met Hitomi. He smiled, he was almost there. Using his sword as a cane, he slowly stood and made his way over to the gate.  
Now where? It was in the middle of the night with no one around to ask. Van shivered as a chill ran up his spine. He was freezing, after all, the adrenalin from the fight had worn off. The wool coat he had been wearing was now tattered and torn from the fight. He clutched his wound and staggered away. Not having any idea where he was going.  
Dawn was beginning to break at Van was losing hope. His entire arm was covered in blood, not to mention the ground behind him. With his strength at the lowest, he knelt on the ground and leaned against the wall. Before he knew it, he was curled up into a fetal position, groaning in pain.  
Van heard footsteps hurrying towards him and his heart leap. "Hi…to…mi…" he breathed. A gentleman, middle aged, stopped and knelt next to the boy.  
"Whoa! Hey kid! Can you hear me? What happened?"  
Van was only able to groan in pain.  
"Hang on, I'll call an ambulance." He withdrew a strange device from his pocket and dialed. Van blinked up at the man and waited. What the heck was an 'am-bo-lance' anyways? "Yes, I have a kid here, a stab victim. No, I don't know him, I just found him on the street…yes, on Habashi junction, in front of Nissan's. I don't have anything to clot the wound…alright, okay…yeah, I can do that. I'll stay on." The man pressed a button and then set the device on the ground.  
Comfortingly, the man place a hand on Van's head. "Hey, My name is Uda Amano. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you have to answer them, okay? You need to stay with me, alright?"  
"Okay…" he grit out.  
"What's your name?"  
"Van…Van Fanel."  
"Van…That's a cool name. Where are you from?"  
"Fanelia."  
"Never heard of it…is it in Europe?"  
"It's…north of Asturia…"  
"North of Austria? So in Europe. Your Japanese is very good."  
"T-Thank you…"  
"How did this happen? Who did it?"  
"Fight…with Basrum..."  
"Is that a gang or something?"  
'Gang?' Van didn't feel like explaining it. "…yes…"  
"Are you a Yakuza or mobster? Are you in a gang?"  
"No…I'm- I'm King of Fanelia."  
The man was silent. "Wow, a European King, bleeding in an alley. I've never found anything like this before."  
"W-what where you doing out so early?" Van asked.  
"Running. Fortunately for you, I run every morning."  
"Very fortunate." Van could tell he was running out of time. "Where is…Hitomi?"  
"Hitomi? Hitomi who?"  
"K-Kanzaki…"  
"Sorry…I don't recognize the name…"  
Van grimaced and turned his face into the snow.  
"Hey don't worry, we'll find her for you. It's okay." He pet his hair. "It'll be okay."  
"W-why are you do this? G-good samaritan?"  
The man gave a sardonic smile. "I have a son about your age. If he had been stabbed…"  
"T-thank you…" Van closed his eyes to rest for a moment.  
"So who's Hitomi? Is she important to you?"  
Van's eyes opened once again. "I love her…and I wanted…to tell her…before I…" Tears leaked and gathered on his lashes.  
"No, no, no…you aren't going to die. Trust me. If you've made it this far, then you can make it." Sirens sounded in the distance. "See, here comes the ambulance."  
A voice from the phone spoke. "They're five minutes away, sir."  
Van closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open any longer.  
He awoke again when he felt himself being moved. He was on a bed with wheels. Men in uniform were loading him into a metal box with wheels. Was this the am-bo-lance?  
"Is this thing real?" One of the attendants picked up Van's sword.  
"Could be, he said he's a king of…some european country." His rescuer provided.  
"Ichi, just put in the truck for now, we'll have security take care of it at the hospital." The same paramedic snapped in front of Van's face to get his attention. "Hey buddy, can you hear me? What's your name?"  
He was sick of all the questions. "Van…"  
"Baan? Odd name kid."  
"Van! Van Slanzar De Fanel!" He barked back, his throat protesting.  
"Yep, he's going to make it. Get him loaded in."  
The EMTs shut Van up in the truck and started to drive off to the hospital.  
"Besides your main wound, do you hurt anywhere else?"  
"…arrow wound…in my arm and…leg."  
"How old are you?"  
"Twenty."  
"Any allergies?"  
"No…"  
"Take any medicine?"  
"Not regularly…"  
"Last thing you ate?"  
"Roasted deer…"  
"Was it good?"  
Van mustered a smile. "…is when…you hunt it yourself…"  
The truck lurched and Van felt his stomach in his throat. "Are we…almost there?"  
"About ten more minutes, sorry kid." It was strange to hear himself referred to as a kid instead of 'your highness'. He looked around the carriage. There were so many strange things he had never imagined before. His mind was whirling with information overload, but had no voice left to speak his mind. Fortunately for him, he passed out.  
Hitomi woke up with a stretch. She had missed seeing Van in her dreams that night. Normally, he was always there, but last night, he wasn't. On occasion, he would be missing and then apologia the next night. They were usually due to meetings or late night reviewing 'kingy' things that put her to sleep when she thought about it. Although, this was the second night in a row he had missed. She figured he was just busy. What was two nights anyways? Wearily, she stood. She dressed casually and made her way down the stairs.  
As soon as she hit the floor, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" She shouted to her mother. Hitomi opened the front door to her old friend Amano. "Amano! What're you doing here?"  
"Hey Hitomi, um…do you know a Van Fanel by chance? Black hair, red eyes…carries a sword?"  
"YES! Yes I know him! Why? Is he here?"  
"My dad found him on the street last night…um bleeding."  
"What?! Where is he now?"  
"He's up at the hospital, if you want-…" He was cut short by Hitomi running out of the room, only to return with a jacket and a set of keys.  
"Mom! I running to the hospital, I'll call you later." She zoomed out of the house, pulling Amano with her. "What room is he in? What's his condition? Is he alright?"  
"Whoa! Calm down Hitomi. I don't know the details, my dad just asked me if I knew you."  
"How did your dad know I knew Van?"  
"Apparently Van kept asking for you."  
Hitomi stopped as tears welled up.  
"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
"No, thank you. I'll drive myself. I'll be there late anyways. Thank you Amano." Her voice sounded almost cold as she got in her car and slammed the door.  
Van awoke to talking. He blinked and sat up, only to have a sharp pain sting his insides. He was in a nice room, white walls. A curtain dressed one side of his bed, and a window showed the city on the other side. In front of Van on the wall, there was a black box showing people talking. A young girl in fine clothes and a man in a white mask that only covered have his face. Van observed the television curiously. Of course, it wasn't the oddest thing in the room. There were plenty of blinking boxes and weird tubes, especially the one attached to his arm.  
"Ah, you're awake." A man in a white robe came into the room. "I'd advise you to lay down before you strain something," he looked at his charts. "Your majesty."  
"Where am I?" the boy asked as he laid down.  
The doctor adjusted the bed so he sat up. "In a hospital, healing. You were pretty bad shape, what with that wound. I hope that doesn't happen again."  
"I hope it doesn't either."  
"Well, how are feeling? Anything hurting?"  
"No, actually, this is the best I've been in a long time."  
"That's good to hear. That IV has you hooked up to some morphine, after that unit, you should be fine. But just in case I can prescript some Vicodin for after you get discharged."  
The terms went over his head, but he thanked the doctor anyways. "Um, if you'll forgive me, what is that?" He pointed to the talking box on the wall.  
"Oh, the TV? They don't have those in Europe?" The doctor smiled.  
"I don't know about Europe, but we don't have them in Fanelia, or any of the surrounding countries…Although Zaibach might have something like this."  
"Well, you can watch stuff on it. Like a…automatic theatre…in a box." The man smiled. "The Phantom of the Opera is on right now…but I think The Lord of The Rings is on FX. That remote changes the channel. If you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to check on."  
"Wait!"  
The doctor looked startled.  
"Has a girl named Hitomi asked about me?"  
The doctor simpered. "Not that I've heard, but if she comes, I'll let the front desk know to let her in."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Good afternoon, your highness." There was almost a hint of humor in his voice as he addressed him.  
After the doctor left, Van returned to observing the box. He wasn't sure what kind of story was being told, but he watched regardless. Soon, he was swept up into the story. His interest was peeked when an eerily familiar scene played out in front of him. Instead of rain, it was snow. The tormented lonely character stood back, in the shadows, stumbling over the couple.  
"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"  
Then the girl replied. "Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you now and always...Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."  
Van ponder this. He never really had anyone or anything to guide him in the ways of love. Is that what Hitomi wanted him to say to her?  
"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, No one will find you, your fears are far behind you…"  
"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…"  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you…"  
Van had to turn away from the screen when the couple kissed, the pain on the Phantom's face resembled his too much.  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you...Share each day with me, each night, each morning...Say you love me…"  
"You know I do…"  
Van's attention was taking from the movie when a nurse came into room. "Sir, you have a visitor."  
Just like that, everything he wanted to tell her, every promise, every word…it all faded away and he was left speechless.  
Hitomi wanted nothing more then to run and throw her arms around him. But she resisted, seeing him dressed in a hospital gown and IV plugged into his arm.  
"Van…" She smiled shyly and tucked some hair behind her ear.  
Van swallowed and attempted to speak, but all that came out was a weak, "hey."  
"Hi," she replied, her smile glowing. She steadily went and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay."  
He panted and smiled.  
"What happened?"  
He looked away from her gorgeous eyes, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Basrum attacked Fanelia. We won, but I was…injured."  
"What about the others?" Concerned etched onto her face.  
"Merle stayed back wight he women and children, Allen was fine when I left."  
She sighed in relief. "That's good." She reached out and traced the side of his face. "I've missed you so much Van."  
He smiled. "I've missed you too Hitomi. So much. I…I think about you every day, and…" he gulped, "since I thought I was dying, I really wanted to say goodbye to you and see you one more time…" he blushed.  
"But you aren't dying, so you don't have to say goodbye, now do you?" She leaned her forehead against his.  
"No, I don't." He smirked. "In fact…" He bit his lip as he formed the words he wanted to say. "Would you…come back to Fanelia with me?"  
She pulled away from him abruptly.  
He took it as rejection. "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to, I mean it has been a while after all…oh great…" He turned away from her.  
"No Van," she smiled, turning him to face her. "I would love to come back with you…you just caught me off guard, that's all. I'm sorry if I scared you."  
"Hitomi…" He tried to sit up, but she prevented it.  
"You have to rest, Van. You need to heal."  
He rolled his eyes. "I've heard that enough. Will you stay?"  
"Until they make me leave." She smiled and sat on the mattress next to him.  
They talked for hours, their voices straining from the laughter, unused to it. Somewhere along the discussion, their hands met and intertwined with each other.  
"Hitomi," he interrupted her explanation of the college classes she was taking. "I'm really glad you've decided to come back with me. I haven't…this is the first time I've been genuinely happy in a long time."  
Hitomi's eyebrows arched. "I would have come sooner if I had known."  
He shook his head. "I didn't say it to make you feel guilty. I just want you to know that I'm looking forward to having your smiling face around to keep me company."  
She smiled cheekily.  
"Like that."  
"I'm excited to come home, Van."  
"I love you," he grinned.  
The smile on her face went to straight shock.  
His grin faded and his eyes widened. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
She nodded, her face flushed.  
"Damn," he turned away and blushed himself. "C-could you just pretend you didn't hear it?" Now, he was nervous. He planned this all to be special, not to just blurt it out. He felt stupid.  
"What if I don't want to?" He gained the courage to look her in the eyes and find her looking lovingly at him. Her eyes had hints of tears in them and her cheeks were rosy. "Because I love you too."  
Relief crashed over him like a wave and he sighed, smiling himself. "Good, or else my plan wouldn't have worked."  
She leaned down so she could be closer to him. "What plan?"  
He rested his freehand on her cheek. "I planned on having you rule Fanelia with me, as my queen."  
In response, Hitomi turned her face in and kissed his callus palm. "Van…" she murmured against it.  
He tucked his hand behind her neck and guided her down until she laid next to him on the bed. "No need to rush things though. Let's just spend time together, without having to make any crazy arrangements." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'd say yes though." She laid a hand on his chest.  
"But I'll have a ring by then. And I'll be able to get down on one knee."  
"I can't wait." She cuddled to his side. "Hitomi Fanel."  
"Actually," he played with her hair. "It would be Queen Hitomi de Fanel, wife of Van Slanzer de Fanel, of Fanelia."  
"That's quite the title."  
"Reserved for royalty." He nudged her with his head.  
"Van, I think we forgot something."  
His heart sped up as he knew exactly what she was talking about. "And what would that be?"  
She slightly leaned over him. "Are you being coy with me, your highness?"  
"I could." He smirked. "Just watch my stitches."  
She just smiled before pressing her lips to his and got lost in his embrace.


End file.
